


#freckleprotectionsquad

by anonsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bullying, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Slight Anxiety, Swearing, chat fic, first year gang, freckle protection squad, i fix everything its ok, in third chapter, maybe I don't know, slight angst, the first years play would you rather and kageyama suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonsenpai/pseuds/anonsenpai
Summary: Yamaguchi is in High school and he is still getting crap for his freckles.This leads to the other first years serving some #frecklesquadrealness!!





	1. Chapter 1

Six months into his first year at Karasuno High School and Yamaguchi was still getting crap for his freckles. Just because it’s rare for a Japanese kid to have a face full of freckles it’s become his fucking identity. He was honest to all the gods so done with stupid kids their ‘hilarious’ name calling.

‘What’s that all over your face?’

‘Dude what a messy eater, ohhh wait it’s just your freckles!’

‘Been doing some gardening Yamaguchi there’s dirt all over your face!’

Or just the classic ‘Hey freckle face’ that some kid he’s never talked to before approached him yelling. Like congradufuckinglations you have eyes in your head, I am aware of what my own face looks like. Yamaguchi stormed into the school’s bathroom muttering about how bitches should stay in their lanes. It wasn’t necessarily the insults that pissed him off that much anymore it was the feeling of shame and embarrassment each one brought with it. It curled in his stomach uncomfortably and stayed there for the rest of the day. Every time he still got this annoying blush even as he acted like he was able to brush off the comments easily, it still bothered him. 

He stared into his own eyes in the mirror over the sink, resentment unfurled in his chest why couldn’t he get over this; he was in high school now for goodness sake who cares. Letting out a depressed sigh Yamaguchi brushed his hands across the freckles sprinkled over his cheeks and nose. He hated them so much; it was their fault that he felt like this this helplessness, always getting noticed for the things he wished people wouldn’t. Why couldn’t he have gotten like an outy belly button or buck teeth instead of these stupid annoying dots always on display no matter what. 

Yamguchi took in his own pathetic helpless expression frowning, it’s like he’s made no progress since middle school. He thought now that he wasn’t a scrawny chicken legged kid people would back off but yet he’s now considered an above average height and people are still coming for his damn freckles. In middle school kids only backed off after a few nasty glares from Tsukki, he couldn’t keep depending on his friend’s salty aura to make people retreat. The only thing his brain was supplying him as an option was to dig out every single annoying brown dot leaving a zillion gross bleeding holes in his face, he took a step back away from the sink trying to imitate Tsukki’s glare “Let’s see who wants to talk to me after that, yeah! Come at me asswipes.” ARGH it was no use he just looked constipated.

The bathroom door swung open revealing a slightly irritated Tsukishima, his eyebrows faintly pinched above his glasses mouth turned down slightly at one corner arms crossed as he leaned in the doorway looking at Yamaguchi. He didn’t even need to say anything his whole face said ‘I’m annoyed you’re taking too long, hurry up’. Yamaguchi turned back to the mirror ignoring his annoyed friend, he crossed his arms slouching slightly attempting a monkey see monkey do to encompass Tsukki’s expression.  
“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked in a perplexed voice.

Yamaguchi made his pose more dramatic before answering his friend “I’m thinking if I imitate your salty aura people won’t feel the need to point out the fact that I have freckles, did you notice Tsukki I’m a freckle face. To be honest I am actually so relieved they pointed it out again I almost forgot.” Tsukki’s eyebrow raised slightly as Yamaguchi spoke taking in his joking tone but underneath he could tell his friend was still bothered by this.

“Am I getting the pout right though Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked as he threw his arms above his head jutting his hip out slightly in his best model pose. Tsukishima struggled to keep his facial composure at his friend’s antics; pushing his glasses up his nose he turned to exit the bathroom.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Came Tsukki’s exasperated voice as the door swung closed behind him.

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi sniggered running after his friend. 

…

For the rest of the day Yamaguchi felt uncomfortable in his own skin, every time he spoke to someone he would notice the movement of their eyes going across his skin, it felt like being on the receiving end of a laser, he wanted to offer them a magnifying glass they were being so obvious. He felt on edge and vulnerable, counting down the seconds until he could go home and scrub at his face with a steelo or something. 

It only took Hinata and Kageyama 3.7 seconds to stumble into their classroom when the lunch bell went off bentos in tow. Ever since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi attempted to help these thicko’s once with their homework Hinata kept turning up at breaks dragging an apprehensive Kageyama behind him. It seemed Hinata’s plan was to eat lunch with them while trying to naturally work in study tips and comments like “How long does it take to learn how to factorise quadrilateral equations?”  
Eventually the conversation shifted to things like music, family, movies and random would you rather’s mostly from Hinata and Yamaguchi, thus their little lunch group was formed. A few times the volleyball junkies got banned from their classroom after attempting to set then spike Yamaguchi’s orange, but otherwise Tsukishima was slowly adapting to their presence like snail pace slow. 

While the first years carried out their usual lunch time routine Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi fidgeting awkwardly in his seat constantly scratching at his cheeks, avoiding eye contact when any of his friends spoke directly to him. When Hinata questioned Kageyama on whether he would rather be lactose intolerant where if he drank milk he would immediately get diarrohea or every time he touched volleyball he got a boner. They could all see the inner turmoil Kageyama was going through as it was clearly displayed on his face; Tsukishima could see sweat forming on the setter’s brow. 

“You probably get a boner every time you touch volleyball anyway King.” Tsukishima snickered as Kageyama choked on his milk. All three of them glanced slightly at Yamaguchi when he didn’t join in with Tsukishima’s snigger; the teenager was still drawn in on himself staring at nothing in particular. Hinata questioned Tsukishima with a slight eyebrow raise while Kageyama was beginning to look nauseous while he tried to develop an answer to the question- if you didn’t answer the forefit was that you brought the group a juice from the vending machine. In answer to Hinata Tsukishima just shrugged and continued eating his lunch, he knew what was bothering his friend though but he thought if he informed the others they’d probably make the situation worse by putting Yamaguchi in the centre of attention. Yamaguchi was naturally a shy person who preferred to stick to the side lines although everyone was surprised that once he was comfortable you became another victim to his combination of sass and quirkiness.  
Steam was practically rising from the top of Kageyama’s head, Hinata observed his torment with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Man oh man am I feeling thiiirsty! What about you guys, don’t you think we could use something nice cold and refreshing before practice this afternoon on this beautiful day- Hinata gestured to the rain splattered window -something say like a free juice?” Hinata leaned back in his chair arms propped up behind his head his face wearing a smug smile.  
Kageyama’s naturally grumpy face deepened further into a scowl “It’s winter dumbass!” He spat with a distressed sigh admitting defeat. 

“Don’t mind Bakayama I’m sure the juice will still be refreshing.” Hinata replied stupidly letting his eyes slide closed as he basked in his victory, Kageyama proceeded with his daily ritual of murdering Hinata. Tsukishima leaned back in his chair taking in the glorious sight with a bored expression when the bell rung signalling the end of the lunch break. Kageyama moped back to his classroom while supporting Hinata’s corpse leaving with a muttered “Meet you guys at the vending machine before practice.”

Tsukishima eyes slid sideways to Yamaguchi who was putting the desks in the right place, he felt a bit lost he wasn’t much of the emotional supporter through words, he could be emotionally supportive by providing fries and dragging all the peasants who had upset him. He kinda just hung around until Yamaguchi started to talk about what was troubling him but this time Tsukki knew what was troubling him, so was he supposed to bring it up?

“Yamaguchi-, he called as his friend headed back to his desk two rows over

“Yeah Tsukki?” Yamaguchi twitched uncomfortably as he turned back.

“- nevermind.” Tsukki was irritated with himself; maybe he should rehearse what he was going to say:

‘Who cares what those peasants say.’- Well obviously Yama did.

‘It doesn’t matter what others think of you.’- He didn’t want to downplay his friend’s feelings.

‘You’re sad, why?’- could be a good opening but what would he follow up with?

‘Freckles are cute your face dazzles like the night sky.’- Ok where did that one come from???

With an internal groan Tsukki decided he would google some tips after practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's current concern: Whenever he thinks a cute girl has come to talk to him, all they want to talk about is Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi was the first one to arrive by the vending machine; Tsukishima had been called back by Sensei to discuss something, Tsukki told him to go ahead with his drink order for Kageyama. Yamaguchi leaned against the wall by the vending machine nose burrowed in his scarf, the cold air slicing at his exposed cheeks waiting for his friends. It took him a while to notice the group of girls steadily approaching him. When his eyes flickered up to see the incoming group of peers he immediately took to staring at the ground hoping to blend into the wall he was leaning against, keep walking, keep walking, just ignore me please he begged silently. Unfortunately for him becoming one with the wall proved impossible as a pair of small feet ruined his staring contest he had going on with the concrete.

Yamaguchi internally groaned ‘what fresh hell is this?!’ Is it too damn much for him to just go low profile for one damn afternoon? When Yamaguchi stubbornly tried to continue his staring contest with the ground the person in front of them cleared their throat with ‘Ah hem’. Great he thought it’s fucking Umbridge in front of me.  
When he finally looked up at he was met with a sight of a very cute fellow first year girl, with what appeared to be her four friends behind her. Yamaguchi’s stomach turned to lead under all of their gazes. 

“Uh- what?” Yamaguchi asked hating how small his voice sounded.

“Your friends with Tsukishima-kun right freckles?” the girl asked hands holding something behind her back. Yamaguchi wasn’t surprised he should have expected this really just another stupid cute girl with another stupid confession to be delivered to Tsukishima through your trusty postman ‘freckles’. Yamaguchi’s eyebrows pulled together staring Umbridge-san down, he did not need this bullshit right now.

“Yeah and my name is Yamaguchi.” He tried to sound indifferent as he talked but his voice was muffed by his scarf making him sound whiny. 

“Aww Akuma-chan you made freckles upset.” One of the friends spoke in a condescending tone.

“Yeah he probably thought you were going to confess to him.” Another put in causing a few snorts from the others. Their snorts told Yamaguchi they thought he was a joke just some freckled snivelling loser with a good looking friend. That’s the only reason a girl would ever approach him, Yamaguchi truly wished he didn’t care but the slight prickling at the corner of his eyes proved that he did.

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi-kun! I’m sure you’d have girls confessing to you if it weren’t for the freckles! You have uh nice eyes and seem very nice!” Umbridge-san smiled at Yamaguchi like she was the nicest person ever for basically telling him he was ugly, the friends stood still behind her eyes glowing as they watched Yamaguchi be publically humiliated.

“Thanks.” He said tightly.

“You are welcome! So could you please pass this on to Tsukishima-kun for me?” Umbridge-san handed Yamaguchi a letter her sickly sweet fake voice dripped into Yamaguchi’s ears making him flinch, he took the letter and nodded out of his peripheral vision he could see his friends approaching.

“I feel sorry for you Yamaguchi-kun; if only you were a girl you could cover those awful freckles with make up!” Yamaguchi starred wide-eye at the girl and her friends willing the prickling sensation in the corner of his eyes to stop. What the fuck kind of people walked around saying shit like this, these weren’t people these were fucking snakes and Yamaguchi their prey- squeak.

One of the snake’s eyes gleamed at Yamaguchi’s uncomfortable state and bared her fangs, “I would hate to have freckles even as a girl it looks like a thousand flies took a dump on your face.” She leered fangs stabbing right into Yamaguchi’s little slither of dignity that was left, the friends laughing outright now.

‘Huh fly shit face, that’s a new one’, Yamaguchi felt paralysed as the venom from the snakes words burned through his bloodstream immobilising his muscles. He felt a bit stunned at the hurt those last words brought, he was just begging that the venom spread to his tear ducts, he was not going to cry he couldn’t be that pathetic! Yamaguchi was too preoccupied with his inner turmoil to notice the three figures now standing beside him.

Tsukishima and Kageyama were pissed, they had come in time to hear the latest freckles mockery and the rage was falling off them in heat waves causing the cold-blooded reptiles in front of them to back away immediately. Hinata stood closest to Yamaguchi stunned eyes wide in disbelief that people could be so cruel to his friend; sadness pooled into his chest as he took in Yamaguchi’s distressed state.

“Who the hell are you guys! Why are you talking to Yamaguchi like that?!” Hinata approached the group subconsciously trying to make himself taller, Tsukki and Kageyama followed immediately placing themselves in front of Yamaguchi keeping him out of view as he rubbed furiously at his eyes. 

“Calm down we were just talking, he’s fine.” One of the girls spoke her attitude bigger than her ass-which was saying something.

“Tell me something -” Tsukki began his nose scrunched up in disgust leaning forward so he loomed over the group of girls who finally started to look ashamed under the three boy’s scrutiny.

“Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?” Tsukki spat each word making direct eye contact with each member of the group. Kageyama decided to smile at the group knowing from past ‘compliments’ it enhanced his beautiful scary features. 

“What you just said is disgusting; who do you think you are going around letting your mouth run like that. Your words make you ugly not your face unfortunately for all of you.” Tsukki straightened out hands shoved in pockets his anger barely dissipated, all three friends continued to glare daggers at the bullies. 

“Calm down guys we were just joking! Freckles know’s that, right freckles?” Umbridge-san tried to lean around Tsukki to look at Yamaguchi pleadingly, Yamaguchi noticed her slightly flushed state and snorted she was obviously just embarrassed her crush had heard her and her friends being asshats and was trying to make nice. 

Before Yamaguchi could say ‘It’s fine’ because he just wanted this hell to be over Kageyama cut him off, “You are so full of shit be careful you may die of constipation!”  
Yamaguchi guffawed as the girl’s blush grew pinker and her friends just looked at each other dumb expressions on their faces mouths hanging open slightly.

Tsukki raised his eyebrows slightly impressed.

Hinata turned his back on the group of girls to face Kgageyama eyes glowing admiringly, “Wow Kageyama good one!! Who taught you that?” Kageyama blushed and turned his face away from the glowing ball of sunshine in front of him deciding to ignore his question, he wasn’t going to admit he got his comebacks from his mum in front of the people he just used it on! “Shut up dumbass.”

Unphased by Kageyama’s antic’s Hinata turned back around to face the group “The #freckleprotectionsquad wishes you all a nice day… somewhere else!” Hinata brushed his hands together as the group of girls awkwardly left mumbling under their breathe while Tsukishima continued throwing knives at them with his glare until they were out of sight.

As soon as the figures disappeared around a corner a fist came down on top of Hinata’s orange curls “Stop speaking in hashtags dumbass, you can’t hashtag in real life!” 

“Ow ow ow Bakageyama are you actually trying to make me bald? #savehinata Tsukishima, Yamaguchi?” Hinata struggled as Kageyama gripped his head like a vice.

“@tsukishimakei has unfollowed and blocked @thelittlegiant10” Tsukki said bluntly turning to the vending machine while watching Yamaguchi from the corner of his eye.

Yamaguchi looked at his friends his heart was swelling with relief and happiness having these three people with him in a shitty moment of his life. He smiled and gave all his friends a slight bow “Thank you for that guys.”

Hinata immediately broke away from Kageyama’s grip to give Yamaguchi a hearty slap the back “No need to thank us Yamaguchi! Forget what they said like Kageyama said it’s all bullshit.” Hinata watched Yamaguchi’s expression as he spoke panicking slightly as he knew his words were meaningless. He could practically see the hurt in Yamaguchi’s eyes and the negative thoughts buzzing around his head.

“Yamaguchi-” Hinata’s tone became serious he needed his friend to understand that those girls were wrong, he needed him to know that their awful comments shouldn’t stay inside his head and torment him when he went home tonight. “Don’t listen to them; don’t listen to any of the negative thoughts in your head right now! Listen to me value what I your friend has to say, believe in me do not believe in them.” With a deep breathe Hinata continued as Yamaguchi struggled to maintain eye contact “There is nothing wrong with your face. Having freckles does not make you ugly sure it makes you unique but that is nothing to be ashamed of!” Hinata took a step back from his friend a determined look on his face, Yamaguchi scratched his cheek nervously eyes shifting around while Kageyama and Tsukishima waited to hear his reply.

“Thanks Hinata really, but you just don’t know what it’s like. I’m fine though, used to it now.” Yamaguchi smiled but all three friends could tell it didn’t reach his eyes.

The #freckleprotectionsquad needed to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently it's actually going to be three chapters lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If anyone has some tips for a noob fic writer please leave a comment- don't come for me though haha but I would greatly appreciate any feedback (like just let me know if you understand this please kind humans).
> 
> Btw if you call me anonsenpai I'll buy you ice cream!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima makes the mistake of creating a group on messenger with Hinata and Kageyama.

Hinata Shoyou, Kageyama Tobio

Tsukishima Kei created this group

You’re friends with 2 members

8:35PM  
Tsukishima Kei: This is only temporary I need to discuss something with you both.

Hinata Shoyou: WHAT IS THIS ?! TSUKISHIMA MADE A GROUP CHAT !!!!! I never thought I’d see the day O.o

Kageyama Tobio: Why

Hinata Shoyou: I. AM. IN. SHOCK. What did we do to deserve such recognition from the likes of Tsukishima??!

Hinata Shoyou: Kageyama HOLD ME I CAN’T HANDLE.

Kageyama Tobio: No. Shut up dumbass.

Tsukishima Kei: Are you done Hinata?

Kageyama Tobio: Is this about Yamaguchi, why isn’t he in the chat?

Tsukishima Kei: Yes.

Hinata Shoyou: WAIT BEFORE WE PROCEEDE JUST LET ME..

*Hinata Shoyou named the group #FRECKLEPROTECTIONSQUAD *

*Hinata Shoyou set Tsukishima Kei’s nickname to GLASSESFRECKLE11*

*Hinata Shoyou set Kageyama Tobio’s nickname to MILKFRECKLE9*

*Hinata Shoyou set his nickname to FRECKLESQUADLEADERLITTLEGIANT10*

GLASSESFRECKLE11: No.

MILKFRECKLE9: Stop

FRECKLESQUADLEADERLITTLEGIANT10: Ok I’m ready team

*MILKFRECKLE9 set FRECKLESQUADLEADERLITTLEGIANT10 to Dumbass*

MILKFRECKLE9: lol

Dumbass: >:-/

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Is2g I will leave my own group.

Dumbass: NO OK I’LL STOP, WHY HAVE U ASSEMBLED THE #FRECKLEPROTECTION SQUAD GLASSES FRECKLE?

GLASSESFRECKLE11: … You’re so annoying.

MILKFRECKLE9: Seconds above statement

Dumbass: I AM AWARE, HURRY UP I HAVE TO READ NATSU A BEDTIME STORY LIKE 10 MINUTES AGO!!!

MILKFRECKLE9: RIP Natsu

GLASSESFRECKLE11: RIP me why’d I think this was a good idea. Communicating with you two is basically a form of self-harm.

Dumbass: lol Tsukishima still in denial about our glorious friendship.

MILKFRECKLE9: I was much happier when I was in denial.

Dumbass: That’s deep Kageyama!! :O

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Ok can we not.

Dumbass: Yeah sorry so what’s the plan how was Yamaguchi on the way home?

GLASSESFRECKLE11: About the same as at practice.

MILKFRECKLE9: The senpai know something’s off.

Dumbass: SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO??! 

MILKFRECKLE9: Mum said we can have like a games/movie night here this weekend, she said Yamaguchi might just need some time with friends.

Dumbass: Kageyama so cute always getting advice from his mum!! AWWW.

GLASSESFRECKLE11: That’s a good idea though; we should take him to get French fries too.

Dumbass: *screenshots for evidence that Tsukishima willingly agreed to hang out with us outside of school activities*

MILKFRECKLE9: lol

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Piss off, I’ll deny anything.

Dumbass: Don’t deny what’s obvious to see Tsukishima, we’re F R I E N D S.

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Denial is my coping mechanism.

Dumbass: F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER..

GLASSESFRECKLE11: No.

Dumbass: U IS FOR U AND MEEEE

MILKFRECKLE9: This is your fault Tsukishima

Dumbass: N IS FOR ANYWHERE AND ANYTIME AT ALL…..

GLASSESFRECKLE11: No.

Dumbass: …..

GLASSESFRECKLE11: No.

MILKFRECKLE9: .. down here in the deep blue sea. 

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Lame.

Dumbass: YOOSHA KAGEYAMA

MILKFRECKLE9: I had to otherwise he wouldn’t have shut up

GLASSESFRECKLE11: That’s not a valid reason he won’t shut up anyway.

Dumbass: brb Natsu is about to throw a fit.

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Good riddance.

MILKFRECKLE9: lol

MILKFRECKLE9: My mum says ‘Ask Tsukishima-kun what movies Yamaguchi-kun likes, tell him I already have the good dinosaur on the list.’

GLASSESFRECKLE11: How did someone like your mum get cursed by having a child like you?

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Yamaguchi likes Harry Potter and Jurassic park.

MILKFRECKLE9: ‘Jurassic park’

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Yes.

MILKFRECKLE9: Yeah right

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Actually I can just bring mine.

MILKFRECKLE9: How convenient

MILKFRECKLE9: brb going to get a drink

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Let me guess, milk?

MILKFRECKLE9: well I can’t afford to buy it at school now; today was my week allowance down the drain 

GLASSESFRECKLE11: It’s your own fault for sucking at would you rather.

MILKFRECKLE9: Yamaguchi and Hinata are both just secretly the evil ones. How many times have you had to forfeit like twice? Today was my fifth.

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Neither of them has had to forfeit yet, they have no shame it’s despicable.

MILKFRECKLE9: I’m working on one for Hinata, if I can get him to forfeit then I get my milk at school.

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Have you done your homework though?

MILKFRECKLE9: I’ve only got half so far ‘would you rather murder the little giant or…’

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Don’t ignore my question.

MILKFRECKLE9: who is someone of equal value to him? Nishynoya-senpai? Kenma from Nekoma? That loud sticky up hair wing spiker?

GLASSESFRECKLE11: I’m not doing your homework for you in the morning.

MILKFRECKLE9: wait I know who.

Dumbass: Ok I’m back. WOAH YOU GUYS ACTUALLY CARRIED ON TALKING TO EACHOTHER #AMAZED

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Hinata expressing emotion through the use of hashtags is idiotic.

Dumbass: #hurt

Dumbass: BRING IT ON WITH YOUR WOULD YOU RATHER KAGEYAMA COME @ ME I BET ITS EASY

MILKFRECKLE9: tomorrow, I want my milk.

Dumbass: woah someone’s confident it better be good! #expectant

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Moving on, this plan is nothing major just kind of a gesture to show Yamaguchi we don’t share the same opinion as those peasants had earlier.

Dumbass: OK JUST TELL US THE PLAN ALREADY!!!!

MILKFRECKLE9: ?

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Ok do either of your mothers have a brown or black eyeliner or eye brown pen thing?

…

Yamaguchi was already awake when the ear-splitting wail of his alarm tore into the stillness of the early morning. He jolted upright smashing the off button as hard as he possibly could. On a usual morning he would press snooze three times until his mum came storming into his room forcing him up and out the door. Yamaguchi didn’t want to go to school today, what if he saw Umbridge and her gang again. He decided he was safer in bed- bed was life, he’d tell his mum he had diarrohea or something, (it was the best excuse, and no one questions the grossness of diarrohea.) The anxiety in his chest subsided a bit, he grabbed his phone to tell Tsukki he wouldn’t be meeting him this morning- he should probably also message Daichi he wouldn’t be at practices today. When the screen of his phone lit up with a dull glow Yamaguchi saw he already had five messages,

Hinata> GOOD MORNING YAMAGUCHI SEE YOU AT PRACTICE IN T MINUS 40 MINUTES!!!

Hinata> ALSO BRING YOU’RE A GAME FOR WOULD YOU RATHER KAGEYAMA THINKS HES FINALLY GOING TO BREAK ME #bemysaviour

Kageyama> Can I borrow some money for milk today, I can’t handle. I might die Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima> See you in 20 minutes.

Tsukishima> If you say you have diarrohea I know your lying.

Yamaguchi groaned admitting defeat; guess he had no choice his idiot friends were expecting him to be at school. Still he could stay in bed for another five minutes at least..

//

.. “Your late.” Tsukki’s voice was muffled because he had his scarf unusually covering half his face tucked over his ears so only his eyes were visible.

“Nah Tsukki your early like usual.” Yamaguchi yawned loudly. The two friends fell into their usual rhythm walking listlessly towards school for morning practice. 

“Why is your scarf like that?” Yamaguchi asked once he was awake enough to realise his friend’s odd appearance.

“Nose is cold.” Tsukishima replied as he fussed with the scarf making sure it stayed in its place.

“Do you know why it’s so cold Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked innocently.

“Why?” Tsukshima turned with an already unamused expression on his face.

Yamaguchi paused for dramatic emphasis “It can only be one thing and one thing only…” he meet Tsukki’s eyes with a solemn gaze “Dementors.”  
With that Tsukki sped up making use of his longer legs leaving a cackling Yamaguchi behind him “Shut up Yamaguchi.” He called over his shoulder.  
Still laughing Yamaguchi called back “I’m not even sorry for that one you should have seen that coming!” In that moment all of the anxiety of having to face another day of school was gone.

However the closer to the school gates they got the more nervous Yamaguchi became, bile started rising as his own mind screamed at him to run back home to hide in bed.   
‘Don’t go inside’ Yamaguchi’s mind whispered to him,   
‘You don’t want people to see you’  
‘You look disgusting’   
‘You aren’t good enough to be here’

Yamaguchi’s heart started burrowing into his chest as it tried to hide from the negative thoughts his mind was having. He could feel himself beginning to panic, he should have just stayed home, why did he come?!! 

He burrowed his face further into his scarf it felt like each freckle had just grown an exclamation mark on top of it, he felt exposed and like he was walking into a trap.   
Tsukishima noticed the change in his friend he could practically feel his nervousness seeping into the air. “Yamaguchi, just come to practice your safe there and then you can see how you feel.” 

Tsukki’s soft spoke words grounded Yamaguchi easing his mind a bit- that sounded ok, that sounded safe. Everyone on the volleyball team was pretty nice then if he still felt bad afterwards Tsukki basically just said it would be ok for him to go home.  
“That sound’s good Tsukki.”

When Yamaguchi made his way towards the club room Tsukishima stopped him, “Hinata wants to show us something in the gym, apparently its #urgent.” Yamaguchi snorted a little and changed his course to the gym.   
Sliding open the gym door Yamaguchi toed off his shoes to step inside, only the other first years were present already beginning the set up everything appeared relatively normal as Yamaguchi scanned the gym.

“GOOD MORNING YAMAGUCHI!!!!” Hinata’s shrill voice grabbed for his attention, when Yamaguchi turned towards Hinata his eyes widened in disbelief. What the fuck. His jaw dropped open when Kageyama called out his greeting as well causing Yamaguchi to look at him. No way they didn’t – that’s so embarrassing, sprinkled over both Kageyama and Hinata’s face were dozens upon dozens of freckles.

Yamaguchi brought his hands to his face to cup his heated cheeks, these two dorks he couldn’t believe it. He turned so that he could start laughing with Tsukki but as he turned he noticed Tsukkki’s scarf still obscured half his face- no fucking way, Tsukki would never do something this lame. Yamaguchi reached up to rip the scarf of Tsukki’s face to reveal drawn on freckles decorating his slightly pink cheeks and nose. 

Yamaguchi collapsed on the floor in stitches, tears of laughter started leaking from his eyes. He couldn’t look at them for long without a laugh being ripped from his throat, he was getting a stitch.

“You.. guys…. look so .. cute!” Yamaguchi gasped in-between breathes.

“AHA! Of course we do as does anyone with freckle, - Kageyama nodded in agreement- right Tsukishima.” Hinata stood proudly watching his friend try to contain himself as got up off the ground.

“Yes- wait Hinata what did you use to draw yours?” Tsukishima leaned forward inspecting Hinata’s drawn on freckles.

“Huh? Oh I used this.” Hinata pulled out a black pen with big bold lettering on the side reading ‘Permanent marker’.

“I TOLD YOU TO USE EYEBROW PENCIL!!” Tsukishima gaped at Hinata’s stupidity- this child cannot be saved.

“Why are you yelling this is fine!” Hinata scrunched his face up fist curling around the marker.

“Dumbass did you read what’s on it?!” Kageyama asked shaking his head towards the ceiling asking the gods for strength.

Hinata turned the pen around to read what it said “Oh.”

Yamaguchi collapsed back to the ground drowning in his own laughter at Hinata’s expression- Kageyama and Tsukki followed suit. 

//

*GLASSESFRECKLE11 added Yamaguchi Tadashi to #FRECKLEPROTECTIONSQUAD*

GLASSESFRECKLE11: Welcome to hell.

*Yamaguchi Tadashi changed his name to ORIGINALFRECKLE12*

ORIGINALFRECKLE12: Glad to be here :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I acutally finished it!! Hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading, this was definitely fun to write. Got some quality time with the precious first years.  
> Tips for noob writer always appreciated (I'll proof read everything like later lol #lazy)
> 
> I'm on instagram as anonsenpai I MUST DRAW LE FRECKLE SQUAD!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on this being two chapters, I'm putting this here because I don't know how to work this site still lol.  
> (So if it indicates that this is complete it's a lie).


End file.
